Actuated fluidic lens structures are described in commonly owned U.S. provisional patent applications 60/680,832, 60/683,072, 60/703,837, 60/723,281, 60/747,181 and 60/916,739, which are incorporated herein by reference. Fluidic lens structures are also described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/747,845 and U.S. Patent Application publication 20070030573 which are incorporated herein by reference. Other examples of fluidic lens structures are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,072,086, 7,218,429 and 7,218,430, the disclosures of which are all incorporated herein by reference.
It is within this context that embodiments of the present invention arise.